chdkfandomcom-20200222-history
Slovak/FAQ
__TOC__ Q. Čo robí program CHDK? A. CHDK vylepšuje možnosti fotoaparátu nedeštrukčným spôsobom, zmeny nie sú trvalé. Po načítaní CHDK programu sa sprístupní nasledujúca funkcionalita: Nové funkcie *Fotografovanie do RAW, s funkciou RAW Average, RAW Sum, a vyvolávanie RAW-ov (anglicky) *Priorita času (Tv) - cez funkciu ovládania expozičnej hodnoty *Priorita clony (Av) - cez funkciu ovládania clony *Ultra-dlhé časy uzávierky - až do 64 sekúnd, alebo ešte dlhšie na niektorých modeloch *Ultra-krátke časy uzávierky - až do 1/10,000 a kratšie *Prispôsobiteľné vysokorýchlostné kontinuálne snímanie *Bracketovanie v kontinuálnom móde - bracketovanie preostrovania, času uzávierky, clony alebo ISO-a *Vysokorýchlostná synchronizácia blesku vo všetkých rýchlostiach až do 1/64,000 sekundy (ešte aj rýchlejších pri niektorých modeloch) Skriptovanie *Spúštanie skriptov - vrátane bracketovania expozície, bracketovania preostrovania, intervalometer a dalšie (anglicky) *Detekcia pohybu - automatické spúšťanie expozície po detekovaní pohybu. (Dosť rýchlo na zachytenie blesku.) *USB diaľkové ovládanie Vylepšenia rozhrania * Prispôsobené a uživateľom editovateľné mriežky pre lepšie komponovanie, orezávanie a zarovnávanie * Plne prispôsobiteľný CHDK displej, umiestnenie prvkov, voliteľné farby, fonty v menu, atď. * Zebra mód (živé označenie pod a preexponovaných častí záberu) * Voliteľný indikátor stavu batérie * Živý histogram (RGB, zmiešaný, osvetlenia a pre každý RGB kanál) * Indikátor zostávajúceho miesta na karte pre RAW a Video * Používateľské CHDK menu (pre okamžité vyvolávanie až 10tich obľúbených funkcií) Extra Video funkcie * 10 úrovní bit-rate-u a 99 úrovní konštantnej kvality video kompresie * Odstránenie limitu na maximálnu veľkosť videa 1 GB * Zoom počas točenia videa (pre fotoaparáty bez tejto funkcie) Aplikácie a extra * Kalkulátor výpočtu hĺbky ostrosti, Kalkulátor výpočtu hyperfokálnej vzdialenosti s okamžitým nastavením hyperfokálnej a nekonečnej vzdialenosti a viac * Prehliadač súborov * Čítačka textov * Kalendár * Niektoré zábavné nástroje a hry :) A dalšie množstvo funkcií . Pozrite si užívateľské stránky ku CHDK Firmware a Allbest Firmware a získajte kompletnejší prehľad. Tieto funkcie fungujú pre všetky modely podporované CHDK. Fotoaparát nepotrebuje mať "podobné" alebo "zdedené" funkcie v pôvodnom firmvéri - CHDK pridá všetku požadovanú funkcionalitu. Nové funkcie sú prístupné cez vlastné menu CHDK. Tak ako sa CHDK pribežne vyvíja, pridávajú sa aj nove funkcie. Preto vymenované funkcie závisia na použití tej verzie, ktorá tieto funkcie už má. Pozrite si stránku s vecami na stiahnutie a určite nájdete verziu CHDK, ktorá vám bude vyhovovať. ---- Q. Aké modely fotoaparátov sú podporované v rámci programu CHDK? Vezmite prosím na vedomie, že každý model fotoaparátu a takmer každá revízia firmvéru vyžaduje vlastný jedinečný port. Je takmer nulová šanca, že port pre jeden model bude fungovať na inom modeli. A. Momentálne je CHDK program dostupný pre tieto modely Canon fotoaparátov: Je pravdepodobné, že ktorýkoľvek fotoaparát Canon Powershot bežiaci na DIGIC II, DIGIC III alebo DIGIC 4 platforme môže byť podporovaný, avšak povedať to s istotou nie je možné pokiaľ niekto nezačne port (port = rozchodenie softvéru pre daný model, ako napr. CHDK pre váš fotoparát) pre daný konkrétny model. Ak nejaký model fotoaparátu nie je tu na zozname, tak potom preň nie je v súčasnosti CHDK. Pozrite si tiež Nepodporované fotoaparáty, Pridanie podpory pre pre nový fotoaparát a Q. Môj fotoaparát nie je ešte podporovaný. Je port plánovaný? Kedy bude hotový? Ako môžem pomôcť? Pre informácie o modeloch fotoaparátov vo vývoji navštívte stránky pre vývojárov (anglicky). Z technických dôvodov niektoré fotoaparáty nebudú nikdy podporované v CHDK. Toto zahŕňa aj * Zrkadlovky Canon. Čítaj vývojárske fórum pre zrkadlovky (anglicky) a Magic Lantern softvér (anglicky). * Digic I a staršie fotoaparáty Canon, viď Nepodporované modely (anlicky). * Kamkordéry založené na Digic DV. Viď stránku kamkordéry (anglicky) a toto vlákno (anglicky) pre informácie o týchto modeloch. * Fotoaparáty od iných výrobcov (Nikon, Samsung, Panasonic atď...) Viď fórum o reverznom inžinierstve a vývoji pre modely iných značiek (anglicky). ---- Q. Môj fotoaparát nie je ešte podporovaný. Je port plánovaný? Kedy bude hotový? Ako môžem pomôcť? A. Porty (port = rozchodenie softvéru pre daný model, ako napr. CHDK pre váš fotoparát) CHDK sa nerobia podľa rozpisu. Nie je žiaden plán a nie je žiadna CHDK organizácia, ktorá určuje ktorý port sa urobí ako ďalší. Ak sa začne práca na nejakom modeli, tak vznikne aj vlákno na fóre vývojárov a tiež wiki stránka daného modelu. Ak nie je žiadna zmienka o vývoji nikde na wiki alebo na fóre, tak nie je žiaden dôvod sa pýtať na podporu modelu: Nie je podporovaný a nie je nikoho, kto by vedel či vôbec alebo kedy by mohol byť podporovaný. Port nového modelu sa uskutoční vtedy a iba vtedy ak sa nájde vývojár, ktorý má daný model a dostatok času, motivácie a skúseností, aby dokončil port. Ak to platí o tebe, tak potom môžeš pomôcť. Môžeš si začať čítať stránky Pre vývojárov (anglicky). Môžeš tiež poslať dump firmvéru svojho fotoaparátu a postúpiť ho tak budúcim vývojárom a tiež keď sa začne portovanie, môžeš pomôcť s testovaním. Ak je tvoj model podporovaný, ale práve verzia tvojho firmvéru nie je, vývojár je ešte stále potrebný aj keď už sa dá port dokončiť bez prístupu k fotoaparátu. Ale stále nie je žiaden rozpis. Vo výnimočných prípadoch sa dá fotoapatát aktualizovať na podporovanú verziu. Pozri si Q. Ako zistím verziu pôvodného firmvéru môjho fotoaparátu? Nakoniec, prosíme neprispievaj ako tester, dúfajúc, že to pritiahne pozornosť vývojára, aby pracoval na tvojom modeli. Ak nakoniec chceš stráviť hodiny a hodiny skúšaním rôznych verzií CHDK, prebýjať sa cez pády, opakované načítavania a prechádzať čiastone funkčným softvérom a napokon poctivo zdokumentovať '''do detailov čo si objavil, tak vývojári privítajú tvoju pomoc. Ale testovanie neznamená "Chcem vyskúšať plne funkčnú verziu CHDK na svojom fotoaparáte a dať vedieť, že funguje." ---- Q. Ako zistím verziu pôvodného firmvéru môjho fotoaparátu? '''A. Aby si zistil ozajstnú verziu firmvéru svojho fotoaparátu musíš mať súbor ver.req uložený v kmeňovom adresáti svojej SD karty. Naštartuj fotoaparát v prehrávacom móde. Stlač a drž ,následne stlač (na niektorých fotoaparátoch druhé tlačítko môže byť . Napríklad, D10 používa . Wiki stránka fotoaparátu by mala špecifikovať, ak treba použiť iné tlačítko) Rozšírené informácie o firmvéri by sa mali objaviť na obrazovke spolu s ozajstnou verziou firmvéru (niečo ako GM'1.XXY'). Ak to nezafunguje, prečítajte si pozorne ďalšie riadky: * vytvor súbor ver.req alebo vers.req v kmeňovom adresári svojej SD karty (pozri nižšie). * Dôležité: Píše sa to ver.req alebo vers.req, Q''' nie je '''G, Napíš to správne!!! * zapni fotoaparát v prehrávacom móde a počkaj, kým sa niečo objaví na obrazovke (pozor: zapnúť fotaparát v nahrávacom móde a zmeniť ho neskôr do prehrávacieho módu nemusí fungovať so všetkými modelmi!) * stlač + spolu (napr. stlač ako prvé, drž stlačené a stlač ). Uvidíš Meno modelu, P-ID, reťazec ako Firmware Ver GM1.00E, Stav porúch a Dátum vydania firmvéru. Časť s 1.00E je verzia firmvéru. * držiac stlačený a stlačiac dvakrát, objaví sa riadok "Adj Ver.00X.00X * držiac stlačený a stlačiac trikrát, objaví sa riadok "Adj Ver.00X.00X spolu s Verziou firmvéru a Verziou parametrov, pokiaľ sme vložili kartu s ver.req. Ak sme vložili kartu s vers.req, tak sa objaví ešte aj počet "Všetkých záberov", "Otvorenení uzávierky" a "Zavretí uzávierky" . ver.req je len prázdny formálny súbor. * Pre niektoré modely platí, že posledný súbor na karte by mal byť statický zaber a nie video. Ak je posledný súbor video, tak postup nemusí platiť. Stačí urobiť záber čohokoľvek a vyskúšať znova a malo by to fungovať. * Ak máte SX200, A480, SD1200IS (IXUS95IS), SD780IS, alebo D10, stlačte a držte tlačítko a držiac ho stlačte a pustite tlačítko Kôš/samospúšť (posunutím palca trochu dolut). Môžete ho stlačiť až 3x, zatial čo držíte tlačítko a dostanete rôzne informácie (pri prvom stlačení dostanete verziu firmvéru). Výroba súborov ver.req a vers.req ' * '''Windows ' :Stiahnite si program Card Tricks a spustite ho. Vyberte kartu, kliknite na Format as FAT: hotovo, ver.req súbor je teraz na karte. Poznámka: Toto zafunguje, iba ak máte kartu s kapacitou maximálne 4 GB. :jeden manuálny spôsob ako vyrobiť súbor je otvoriť si prikazový riadok a napísať: : echo > ver.req :a nakopírovať súbor ver.req na SD kartu. :Ďalší spôsob je vytvoriť prázdny textový súbor pomocou poznámkového bloku a premenovať ho na "ver.req". :Ešte ďalší spôsob je otvoriť si kartu v Môj Počítač, pravým tlačitkom kliknúť vnútri okna a dať Nový... a potom Textový Dokument. Prázdny textový dokument sa vytvorí a môžete o premenovať na "ver.req" (uistite sa, že Windows ukazuje koncovky súborov, inak súbor uložíte ako "ver.req.txt"). * '''GNU/Linux alebo *nix systémy :Alebo na *nix (Linux,Solaris,BSD atď) systémoch, z príkazového riadka sa dostante pomocou "cd" príkazov až na prípojný bod SD karty a spustite nasledujúci príkaz: : touch ver.req * Mac ''' :Použi metódu z Linux/*nix systémov (hore) v Terminále , alebo, otvor čistý dokument v Textovom editore, potom si vyber Uložiť a ulož ho ako ver.req. Potom si vyber kmeňový adresár na SD karte z menu. Dôležité: V rozbaľovacom menu Uložiť zmente enkódovanie textu z Western (Mac OS Roman) na Unicode (UTF-16) a zrušte zaškrtnutie polícka "Ak nie je prípona, použi .txt" (ak nevidno tieto možnosti potom treba vybrať "Ako obyčajný text" z menu Formát). Potom treba kliknúť na Uložiť. '''Poznámka: verzia firmvéru NIE JE 1.0.0.0 alebo 1.0.1.0 ! Je to číslo podobné: 1.01e. Ak dostaneš číslo ako 1.0.1.0, potom si to neuribil dobre a pravdepodobne ver.req alebo vers.req subor nie je v kmeňovom adresári vloženej SD karty. Vytvor ten súbor alebo ho premiestni/nakopíruj na kartu a vyskúšaj znovu! *''Fotoaparáty ktoré podporujú vers.req nemusia podporovať aj ver.req. Všetko čo dostanete keď stlačíte SET+DISP budú budíky. Ak sa to stane, tak musíte vytvoriť "vers.req" namiesto "ver.req" na SD karte (alebo oboje a ste si istí). Potom SET+DISP vám ukáže informácie a nie hodinky.'' *''Novšie modely (napr. G9 a G10) podporujú oboje: vers.req aj ver.req. Takto sa dajú ukazať dve nezávislé série dát, ak máte jeden alebo druhý súbor na karte, pri stlačení SET+DISP. Ak budete mať oba subory naraz na karte, fotoaparát sa bude správať ako keby tam bol iba vers.req súbor.'' ---- Q. Ako môžem aktualizovať pôvodný firmvér od Canonu? A. Oficiálne aktualizácie (ak sú) sa dajú najť tu na stránke Canonu alebo v tomto zozname (anglicky). Informácie o neoficiálnej aktualizácii firmvéru pre A620 zo skoších verzií až po verziu 1.00F sa dajú nájsť v tejto správe(anglicky). Firmvér 1.00F sadá stiahnuť z tejto linky. Pozor: Tieto aktualizácie zmenia natrvalo firmvér vašeho fotoaparátu (nie ako CHDK program, ktorý robí zmeny iba dočasne). Ak sa niečo porúcha počas procesu aktualizácie (napr. keď sú slabé baterky), môžete skončiť s nefunkčným fotoaparátom. Uvedomte si tiež, že niektoré z týchto aktualizácií porušia záruku - aspoň tie aktualizácie, ktoré nie sú priamo od Cnonu. Poznámka: Ak aktualizujete A620 uistite sa, že ste zmazali súbor PSA620.FIR z karty pred tým ako spustíte CHDK, inak CHDK nebude bežať. Poznámka: Nedá sa aktualizovať firmvér z "dampu" iného fotoaparátu. (s .BIN súbormi nalinkovanými ku každemu modelu fotoaparátu inde na Wiki.) ---- Q. Spôsobí používanie CHDK porušenie záruky? A. Zaprvé, prosíme myslite na to, že CHDK nemá žiadnu záruku na používanie; používate ho na vlastné "triko".To čo bude teraz nasledovať nie je nič právnicky exaktné, len pár voľných zamyslení. Mnohí veria, že používanie CHDK neporušuje záručné podmienky, pretože sa nahráva do pamäte iba dočasne (vypnete fotoaparát a CHDK je úplne preč) a tiež nemení nič na pôvodnom firméri. Technik z Canonu povedal(anglicky): "Nanešťastie, akékoľvek akualizácie softvéru fotoaparátu vykonané mimo autorizovaného Canon servisu by porušili záruku." ... a(anglicky) ... V ďalšom rozhovore s predstaviteľom Canonu o takomto špecifickom zásahu je ich odpoveď: "Ak to nie je '''firmvér' od Canonu, tak porušuje záruku."'' Je to "akutualizácia" firmvéru fotoaparátu ak sa firmvéru netýka? Je to na vás sa rozhodnúť. Nepoužívajte CHDK ak nechcete tomu dat najmenšiu šancu. Veľmi veľa ľudí používalo CHDK na svojich fotoaparátoch (včítane veľmi experimentálnych verzií) a nebol uvedený žiaden záznam o trvalom poškodení. Takže CHDK vyzerá byť celkom bezpečný na používanie keď sa ubezpečíte, že ide o akutualizáciu CHDK a nie pôvodného firmvéru (Skutočná aktualizácia firmvéru, ktorá nie je oficialnou aktualizáciou od Canonu, by mohla poznemiť alebo úplne pokaziť fotoaparát a porušiť záruku). Poukazujúc na ich druhý komentár (t.j. "Ak to nie je '''firmvér' od Canonu''"): CHDK nie je firmvér. Z definície, FIRMvér je softvér, ktorý zostáva v pamäti zariadenia aj keď nepoužíva žiaden zdroj energie. Avšak toto nie je práve stanovisko a užívateľ podstupuje všetky riziká spojené s používaním. Z praktickej stránky veci, ak pošlete svoj fotoaparát do servisu a Canon povie, že záruka je porušená pretože našli dôkaz o CHDK na pamäťovej karte, tak potom nie je čo veľa robiť (Čo by ste spravili? Miniete tisíce na súdy, aby vám opravili fotoaparát?) Môžete však vymazať, alebo vybrať pamäťovú kartu ;) POZNÁMKA V niektorých prípadoch nie je ani treba pamäťovú kartu na to aby sa detekovalo, že CHDK bežalo na fotoaparáte. Canon firmvér píše záznam do vnútornej pamäte, keď sa detekuje pád systému a tento môže obsahovať stopy po CHDK. ---- > Prípad: Poslal som svoju A710 IS do servisu, keď prestal spolahlivo fungovať prepínač módov. Používal som CHDK, ale vybral som SD kartu pred poslaním do servisu. List, ktorý som dostal s fotoaparátom naznačoval, že niektoré časti boli vymenené, t.j. bola to chyba hardvéru. Fotoaparát bol pod plnou zárukou a nemusel som platiť za opravu. Písal sa marec 2007. ---- > Jeden chlapík sa spýtal otázku e-mailom ohľadom záruky priamo na podpore Canonu: Hello, Will CHDK violate the warranty of my Powershot A720? CHDK is a kind of software program on a SD card and gets loaded into the camera's memory upon bootup. It provides additional functionality beyond that currently provided by the native camera firmware, it provides for example an "always on" full range Battery indicator. So does this CHDK software violate the warranty of my camera? Thank you for answering my question. Sincerely, Cet Senol A dostal odpoveď: Dear Cet Senol: Thank you for your reply. After researching this software on the internet it appears that CHDK doesn't make any actual changes to your camera. If you delete the CHDK software from your memory card, or if you choose not to activate the CHDK software on the card (or remove and replace the batteries), then the camera will behave absolutely normally - nothing has been (or ever is) changed, so the warranty is not affected. We hope this information is helpful to you. Please let us know if we can be of any further assistance with your A720 IS camera. Thank you for choosing Canon. Sincerely, Joann Technical Support Representative Poznámka - podľa zákonov väčšiny krajín servis nemôže odmietnuť opravu pokiaľ nedokáže, že práve príčiny vylúčené zo záručných podmienok spôsobili poruchu. Q. Môže CHDK poškodiť môj fotoaparát? Krátka odpoveď: Áno. Nie je to pravdepodobné, ale teoreticky možné. Ako už bolo povedané, CHDK vychádza bez záruky na akékoľvek použitie; môžete ho používať na vlastné riziko. CHDK je vytvorené reverzným inžinierstvom nedokumentovaného systému, ktorý priamo ovláda hardvér. Kôli tomuto je nemožné povedať, že používanie CHDK je úplne bezpečné. Zatiaľ neboli potvrdené žiadne prípady že by CHDK zničilo nejaký fotoaparát, ale v niektorých prípadoch by bolo veľmi ťažké rozlíšiť medzi náhodným zlyhaním a zlyhaním spôsobeným CHDK. Dlhá odpoveď: Nie je pravdepodobné, že by CHDK trvalo poškodilo váš fotoaparát. Obaja, pôvodný firmvér a aj vývojári CHDK robia to najlepšie čo vedia, aby sa vyhli situáciám, kde by sa niečo zlé mohlo prihodiť. Sú aspoň tri spôsoby, ktorými by CHDK teoreticky mohlo poškodiť fotoaparát: # Tým, že prikáže fyzickému hardvéru urobiť niečo, na čo nie je stavaný. Napríklad, je možné prikázať hardvéru objektívu aby sa hýbal, keď je objektív zavretý (anglicky). Je možné hýbať hardvérom objektívu aj za limity povolené originálnym Canon firmvérom, použitím skriptov a prenastavení. Viď UBASIC/Skripty:Tele-Makro-Mód (anglicky) a UBASIC/Skripty#Tele-Super-Makro_Mód_Komenty (anglicky). Je vhodné spomenúť, že žiaden z týchto prípadov neskončil trvalým poškodením a oba vyžadovali priamy vstup od užívateľa. Tiež každé extrémne prenastavenie, ktoré sa týka fyzického hardvéru spadá do tejto kategórie. # Prepísaním internej flash ROM pamäte, kde je pôvodný firmvér od Canonu, čo by spôsobio nespustiteľnosť fotoaparátu. Samozrejme, že CHDK nikdy nezapisuje úmyselne do vnútornej pamäte a preto by to chcelo extrémne nepravdepodobnú následnosť udalostí, aby sa take niečo prihodilo. # Poslaním chybnej informácie Canonovej funkcii, čo by viedlo k zápisu do vnútornej flash ROM pamäte. Ak vás toto znepokojilo, tak môžete minimalizovať riziko tým, že sa budete vyhýbať netestovaným verziám (testovacie verzie ponúkané na fórach, prvé beta verzie, nové vlastnosti pre hardvér), budete si dávať pozor aké skripty spúšťate a budete sa vyhýbať extrémnym prenastaveniam. Porty, ktoré boli v obehu dlhší čas bývavajú bezpečnejšie ako novučké beta verzie. Stránka Zlyhania fotoaparátov, z ktorých je podozrivé CHDK (anglicky) zbiera záznamy o podozrivých zlyhaniach. Varovanie: ---- Q. Kde môžem nájsť protokol o zmenách v CHDK programe? '''A. Choďte na stránku záznamov o zmenách(anglicky). Kliknite na číslo Chgset patriace buildu o ktorom chcete vedieť a čítajte si záznamy o zmenách. Pre archeológov CHDK, choďte na staršiu stránku záznamov o zmenách (anglicky) alebo na ešte staršiu stránku záznamov o zmenách ;) (anglicky) ---- Q. Som zmätený! Čo si mám stiahnuť? Ako je CHDK organizované? A. As CHDK is a collaborative effort, there is no formal "structure", nor is there a single version of CHDK. This can make it confusing for people to know what to download. CHDK consists of two major portions: the CHDK program itself, and user-developed "scripts" that run on the CHDK platform. The CHDK program itself is further subdivided into different "builds". Builds are developed by different people or groups, and then distributed. Each build can have different functionality, but they are all based on some "original" core CHDK code, so they all have at least a certain core number of features. This situation arises from the fact that CHDK has never had a "central" authority. Development can be done by anyone, in any way, at any time! The main CHDK builds under active development are the "trunk", the CHDKDE branch maintained by members of the German forum, and the SDM project maintained by Microfungy. In the wiki, you may find references to historical versions, such as GrAnd]s build (the original CHDK), MX3, Allbest, MoreBest or Juciphox. The features from these have generally been incorporated into the current trunk. Still confused? Start with the CHDK trunk build from the Downloads page. If there is no trunk build for your camera, you may find one in the chdkde autobuilds ---- Q. Čo je "Autobuild"? A. An "Autobuild" version is a version of CHDK that is still under development. As the developers compile new versions to test, their efforts are "automatically built" and made available on the web for beta testing. As with most beta software, not all new features have been fully tested. Some features may not work with all camera models. Your feedback and bug-reports concerning these new builds are welcome on the CHDK forum. Newcomers may find it more comfortable to not use an Autobuild, unless it is necessary to run CHDK on your camera. Although CHDK does not make any changes to the actual firmware on your camera, it may be possible to cause mechanical damage to your camera, but this is extremely unlikely due to the safeguards put in place by Canon - most people prefer to work with software that has been thoroughly debugged. ---- Q. Ako dostanem CHDK na SD kartu svojho fotoaparátu? A. For experienced users: * Remove the SD card from your camera * Connect the card to your computer using a regular card reader (Do I need a card reader?) * Download the firmware archive suitable for your camera and extract the contents * Copy the file Diskboot.bin (and PS.FIR or PS.FI2 if present) into the root folder of your card. (What is the root folder?) * Copy the folder CHDK and all its contents into the root folder (unless you have created two partitions on the card, in which case the CHDK folder should be copied to the second partition) (under Linux you may need to be root to copy files, start an instance of your file manager with "sudo nautilus") * If you want CHDK to start automatically, you need to make the card bootable. * Safely remove the card from the reader. * Switch on the copy protection switch on the SD card (otherwise CHDK will not start automatically). * Place the card in your camera. * If you haven't made the card bootable, use the "firmware update method" to start CHDK. B. For less experienced users: Note: This method uses a Windows only software called CardTricks and works using cards up to 4GB * Remove the SD card from your camera * Connect the card to your computer using a regular card reader (Do I need a card reader?) * Download and install Card Tricks. * Open the application and select the CARD's LETTER, when asked. (please pay attention to select the proper drive, otherwise you may lose important data) (What is the root directory of my SD memory card?) * Click the Format as FAT button, read and accepted the notice. * Click the Make Bootable button, read and accepted the notice. * Download the ZIP file with the CHDK version of your choice. If you not sure, just click the Download CHDK button and pick your camera model ZIP file. * Click the CHDK->Card button and point to the ZIP file you downloaded. * Remove the card from the card reader. * Lock the card for writing by flipping the "lock" switch on the side of your card. This is required! You will still be able to take pictures and record movies just fine. * The card is now configured to start CHDK automatically when camera starts (How do I start CHDK automatically?) * Place the card in your camera. Leave the card write protected * If everything went right, when you turn on the camera, the CHDK splash screen will blink (CHDK splash screen) or (Later style Splash Screen) Other notes: The methods presented above require cards to be formatted using the FAT16 file system, which is limited to a maximum of 4 GB. Some cameras support the new SDHC (SD High Capacity) flash cards, which can go over 4 GB. If you have a card larger than 4 GB, the solution is to create two partitions on your card: a small FAT16 partition, and a larger FAT32 partition. (The FAT16 partition can be very small, like 2 MB, and must be the first partition on the card.) You would then install the CHDK boot files (DISKBOOT.BIN and possibly PS.FIR) on the FAT16 partition, and everything else on the FAT32 one. When using this system, CHDK will start from the FAT16 part of the card. It will then automatically detect the larger FAT32 partition, and "switch over" to use that one. All images, movies, etc. will be stored on the large partition, and all CHDK scripts and data files will be read from there. (The smaller partition cannot be accessed once CHDK is loaded, so don't put any scripts or other files you want to use on it!) ---- Q. Ako si manuálne nahrám CHDK, aby som ho mohol použiť? A. Urobte kroky opísané tu If the camera hangs or is switched off during updating process and/or does not respond to the power button, then this means that this CHDK program is not compatible with your camera firmware. If that happens, don't worry! Just open up the battery compartment and remove the batteries to turn the camera off, stick them back in and everything should be fine. See also How can I make the CHDK program load automatically at startup? If you later want to update a CHDK version, just copy the new PS.FIR (or PS.FI2 on recent camera) and Diskboot.bin files onto the SD card and overwrite the old ones. You do not have to delete any other file. All settings are forward/backward compatible. After running CHDK and setting all your options for histograms, zebra-mode, OSD (on-screen display) layout, fonts, colors, last script loaded, etc. all your settings are saved in the /CHDK/CCHDK.CFG file. If you want to recreate those exact same settings on another SD card with CHDK on it, just copy that file from one SD card to another, making sure it's in the /CHDK/ folder on the new SD card. ---- Q. Čo je kmeňový adresár mojej SD karty? A. Kmeňový adresár je prvý alebo najvrchnejší adresár. Ak má tvoja SD karta písmeno jednotky "K", tak potom kmeňový adresár je "K:\". Čo je kmeňový adresár mojej SD karty keď bežím na Mac-u? A. Je to to čo vidíš, ked dvojklikneš na ikonku SD karty na svojej pracovnej ploche a otvorí sa okno. ---- Q. Potrebujem špeciálnu čítačku, alebo stačí pripojiť fotoaparát k PC? A. Kedysi bola možnosť stiahnut si program volaný "Uploader" z tejto stránky, pomocou ktorého sa dalo nahrať CHDK iba pomocou fotoaparátu. Fungoval pre modely založené na operačnom systéme VxWorks a bol otestovaný pre A610, A620, SD400 & S2. Link. How to use it: * Put your CHDK program files PS.FIR and DISKBOOT.BIN into the same folder as the uploader * Make sure your SD-card is not write-protected * There is a textfile named "FirmInfo.txt". It contains this text: "File Name". Just change the name below it into the filename you want to upload. Then save the text file and start the UploadFirmware.exe. You have to do this two times: 1x for PS.FIR and 1x for DISKBOOT.BIN. I personally find it more convenient to use a cheap USB card reader. Cheap readers have no sensor for the write protection switch on the card, and this is great. Otherwise, you would have to switch the card to "unlocked" everytime you want to put something on the card, or delete something with your PC. Another option is to use a camera which behaves as a USB Mass Storage device. Even if your camera does not support this feature, you may be able to borrow such a camera from a friend for the installation procedure. ---- Q. Keď vypnem fotoaparát a zapnem ho znova, tak CHDK už nejde. Čo je zle? A. Ak použijete [[Slovak/Na_stiahnutie#Met.C3.B3da_aktualiz.C3.A1cie_firmv.C3.A9ru | metódu aktualizácie firmvéru]] na nahratie CHDK do fotoaparátu, tak táto nemení pôvodný firmvér. Pretože CHDK je to len program rezidentný v pamäti, tak v nej zostáva iba pokiaľ sa fototaparát nevypne. Potrebujete nahrať CHDK vždy pri zapnutí fotoaparátu. Ak sa niečo pokazí a fotoaparát neodpovedá, tak je treba len vypnúť fotoaparát alebo vybrať baterky (a snaď aj zmazať CHDK z pamäťovej karty) pre návrat k pôvodnému firmvéru. Poznámka : CHDK poskytuje aj možnosť na samozavádzanie (pozri ďalšiu otazku). Ak vytiahnete SD kartu s CHDK alebo vypnete "zamknutie SD karty", potom sa už CHDK nenahrá pri ďalšom zapnutí fotoaparátu . ---- Q. Čo spraviť, aby sa CHDK program načítal automaticky pri štarte? Poznámka: Treba používať SD kartu naformátovanú na FAT16. Nanešťastie samonahrávanie nefunguje s SD kartami naformátovanými na FAT32. Znamená to tiež, že karty do 2GB - vrátane, poslúžia dobre. Karty nad 2GB už nie celkom dobre (okrem 4 GB neštandardne naformátovaných na FAT16 formát, napr. pomocou Card Tricks). Ak váš model podporuje viac oddielov, tak môžte používať aj väčše karty s malou zavádzacým oddielom. Viac informácií sa dá nájsť na stránke zavádzacia SD karta .(anglicky) A. Použite [[Slovak/Na_stiahnutie#Met.C3.B3da_zav.C3.A1dzania_z_uzamknutej_karty| '' metódu samozavádzania z uzamknutej karty '']] Samozavádzanie občas nefungje, ak je fotoaparát už zapnutý priamo v nahrávacom móde. ---- Q. Už nepotrebujem samozavádzanie dočasne/vôbec. Ako ho vypnem? A1. Najjednoduchší spôsob je odomknúť SD kartu (malým prepínačom na samotnej karte, doteraz bola v pozícii Lock). alebo A2. Zmažte DISKBOOT.bin z SD karty (alebo ho premenujte). ---- Q. Aké sú základné nastavenia a skratky? A. Nech sa páči - zoznam doležitých klávesových nastavení a skratiek. Prečítajte si užívateľský manuál CHDK (anglicky) pre viac detailov. Pamätajte, že môžete stlačiť a držať niektoré klávesy pre simulovanie stláčania tejto klávesy viackrát, tak ako na klávesnici počítača. Poznámka Niektoré fotoaparáty sa môžu líšiť od toho čo je popísané dole. Skontrolujte si to na wiki stránke pre daný model. Klávesové nastavenia špecifické pre modely: * Vstup do módu: : - tlačidlo pre A a IXUS/SD-sériu : - tlačidlo pre S-sériu *''' ( prednastavené ) ::*''' Pozrite si Použitie CHDK firmvéru (anglicky) a v ňom mód a/alebo Ostatné ponuky ako vybrať a používať klávesy prechodu do módu. *Zapínanie a vypínanie RAWu: : - + tlačidlo pre A-sériu : - + tlačidlo pre S-sériu : - + tlačidlo pre G-sériu : - + tlačidlo pre IXUS/SD-sériu univerzálne klávesy a skratky: * Spustiť skript: + * Otvoriť menu "parametre skriptu": + * Vstup do hlavného konifiguračného menu: + * Zapnúť a vypnúť Zebra mód: + * Zapnúť a vypnúť Histogram: + (na posledných verziách + ) * Zapnúť a vypnúť OSD: + * Posúvať sa po stránkach v módoch Prehliadania súborov a Čítania súborov: / / (posunie jednu stránku v móde čítania súborov) * (Havné konfiguračné menu) Ísť späť o úroveň: * (Editor rozloženia OSD) Zmeniť o koľko pixelov sa hýbu elementy OSD (na obrazovke): * (Prehliadač súborov) Otvoriť kontextové menu: ---- Q. Ako sa používajú skripty? A. CHDK dovoľuje automatizovať fotoaparát spúšťaním "skriptov", malých a jednoduchých programov napísaných v odľahčenej verzii BASICu. Nejaké predpripravené skripty ako bracketovanie, intervalometer atď. tu (anglicky), alebo si môžete napísať vlastné použitím scriptovacieho jazyka (anglicky). Pre použitie skriptu treba spraviť nasledovné: * Dať skript, ktorý chcete použiť, do CHDK/SCRIPTS-adresáru na vašej SD karte * Nahrať skript (Hlavné menu>Skriptovacie parametre>Nahrať skript zo súboru) a nastaviť parametre skriptu ako potrebujete * Pre spustenie skriptu, stlačte spúšť keď ste v móde. Tiež ho môžete zastaviť stlačením spúšte. Ak skript nefunguje dobre, pokúste sa zvýšiť parameter "script shoot delay", ktorý znamená malé omeškanie po tom čo sa urobí záber, predtým ako sa spustí další riadok skriptu. Niektoré skripty môžu vyžadovať konkrétne nastavenia fotoaparátu. Napr. základný bracketovací skript: chodťe do menu menu>Prehliadať a prepnite ho do "off". Použite P, Tv, Av alebo M módy a aktivujte funkciu fotoaparátu, keď chcete bracketovať. Napr: Aktivujte prepínanie zaostrovania, keď chcete mať bracketovanie zaostrovania. Aktivujte kompenzáciu expozície v P móde, keď chcete mať bracketovanie expozície, a tak ďalej. ---- Q. Nafotil som pár RAW záberov. Ako ich spracujem? A. CHDK podporuje dva raw formáty: DNG a "CHDK Raw". * DNG je otvorený štandard a je kompatibilný s množstvom programov na spracovanie fotografií. Na fotenie do DNG musíte najprv 'vytvoriť badpixel.bin' cez raw menu. Prečítajte si o tom viac v manuáli: CHDK_User_Manual#DNG_format CHDK User manual (anglicky) * "CHDK raw" nie je úplne štandardný formát. Technicky to nie je žiaden formát, je to len dump zo senzora fotoaparátu. To znamená, že rozdielne modely fotoaparátov majú rôzny formát rawu. Programy, ktoré podorujú CHDK raw, potrebujú byť aktualizované o nové modely. Niektoré programy, ktoré podporujú CHDK rawy viacerých modelov, sú vylistované tu: Software#RAW_Conversion (anglicky). Poznámka Je dôležité porozumieť tomu, že prípona súboru nie je to isté ako formát súboru. CHDK rawy a DNG sú často ukladané s .CRW alebo .CR2 príponou, ale NIE SÚ to Canon formáty, ktoré typicky používajú túto príponu. Vo Windowsoch sa dá skryť prípona súborov a potom "typ súboru" zobrazený windowsami je vlastne podľa prípony, nie podľa formátu dát vnútri súborov. Pozrite si stránku o Raw (anglicky) na wiki a tiež raw subforum (anglicky) pre viac informácií. ---- Q. Môžem navrhnúť nejakú novú vlastnosť? A. Áno, určite môžete, ja keď nie všetky sa dajú vyplniť. prisíme uvedomte si, že CHDK nie je schopné zmeniť štandardné chovanie sa fotoaparátu, pretože nemení pôvodný firmvér. CHDK vie len "rozšíriť" existujúcu funkcionalitu. Tu je zoznam "často podsúvaných vlastností": ; Možné * Podpora pre viac modelov : Teoreticky CHDK môže byť portovaná (anglicky) každý fotoaparát s Digic II - Digic IV čipom, ale zaberie to čas a chce to firmvér alebo jeho dump (ktorý by ste mohli poskytnúť, ak je firmvér dumper pre váš model). Ak je nový fotoaparát veľmi odlišný od už podporovaného modelu, tak bude veľmi tažké portovať CHDK bez toho, aby sme mali fotoaparát, pretože poriadne testovanie bude isto potrebné. ; Navrhované, ale (takmer isto) neuskutočniteľné : * Podpora SDHC pre modely, ktoré ju nemajú: nemožné, pretože je to obmedzené hardvérom fotoaparátu (hardvérové obmedzenie? alebo softérové obmedzenie v hlavnom firmvéri? SDHC má iba iný fs header, viď Rockbox port pre Sansa e200, záplata na podporu SDHC )(anglicky) * 640x480, a pod. s rozdielnym počtom snímkov za sekundu (A460, A530: iba 10fps pre 640x480) * Väčšie rozlíšenie videa ako v originálnom Canon firmvéri. : Toto by vyžadovalo zmeny v hardvéri. Ak vlastnosť, ktorú máte na mysli ešte nebola vyžiadaná alebo ju nebude nemožné uskutočniť, cítte sa slobodne ju navrhnúť vo fóre http://chdk.setepontos.com/index.php?board=9.0. ---- Q. Na čo sa používa bracketing expozície/zaostrovania? A. Bracketing expozíie sa dá použiť na odfotenie záberu s rozdielnými expozičnými hodnotami; potom si vyberiete nalepšiu, alebo s použitím statívu ich môžete prekryť, spriemerovať, alebo urobiť s nimi čo len chceťe. Bracketing expozíie je základom pre HDR fotografie - fotografie s vysokým dynamickým rozsahom (anglicky). Prejdite si tieto linky pre návody alebo vyskúšajte niektoré z týchto nástrojov: Photomatix (anglicky)(demo verzia), Traumflieger-DRI-Tool (nemecky)(freeware; bez inštalácie; iba natiahnite fotky a stlačte "start"), alebo Enfusion (freeware; minimalistické GUI pre Enfuse). Bracketing zaostrovania sa používa pre zväčšenie hĺbky ostrosti fotografie - DOF (anglicky), použitím metódy volanej "Focus Stacking" (anglicky). Toto je veľmi užitočné pri fotení makra, pretože tam je hĺbka otrosti veľmi malá a veľká časť fotky je rozmazaná. Nahrajte fotky do CombineZM (anglicky)(freeware), stlačte "Macro>Do Stack" a fotky sa skombinujú do jednej, ale s veľkou hĺbkou ostrosti. Nedávno bol aktualizovaný, tak si môžete vyskúšať nové veci. "Picolay" (anglicky) je ďalší slobodný program, ktorý sa zdá byť jednoduchší na použitie. Viac slobodného, a tiež plateného softvéru, čo robí "focus-stacking" a aj návody, je možné nájsť na stránke "Nástroje na Focus-Stacking " (anglicky). Pozrite si tiež "DoF" Stacking s použitím bracketvania zaostrenia v CHDK & CombineZM (anglicky). Pre zarovnanie záberov je najlepšie, ked použijete statív a nebudete fotiť pohybujúce sa objekty, takže rozdielne zábery budú perfektne sedieť. V prípade, že budete fotiť z ruky a každý záber nebude perfektne zarovnaný, môže pomôcť utilitka volaná "HDR Alignment Tool" (anglicky)(linka na stiahnutie a diskusia). Aj tak pre najlepšie výsledky je vždy lepšie mať dobré zarovnanie a použiť statív. "HDR Alignment Tool" vie potom vynikajúco pomôcť ostrániť problémy. ---- Q. Prečo mi nefunguje program na diaľkové snímanie? A. Ak používate programy ako Remote Capture od Canonu, "Cam4you Remote" (anglicky)(najlepší aký som našiel! ~keo~), "PSRemote" (anglicky)(beží už cez rok, pribalené je aj dll a ukážka c kódu), alebo "Time-Lapse" (anglicky)(má príjemnú geo-poziciovú funkciu na dorovnávanie meniaceho sa východu/západu Slnka), tak potrebujete "zahrkať" fotoaparátom, pri prvom pripojení. Malé opozdenie CHDK pri štarte môže/bude brániť týmto programom pred poriadnym pripojením ku fotoaparátu. Iba vyberte SD kartu a odomknite (UN-lock) kartu, aby ste vypli samozavádzanie CHDK. Alebo ak nepoužívate samozavádzanie CHDK, naštartujte fotoaparát bez CHDK. Potom by sa tieto programy na diaľkové snímanie mali pripojiť tak ako obyčajne. Možno sa budúce verzie týchto programov budú dať upraviť tak, aby fungovali s CHDK. Tým by sa značne dali vylepšiť ich vlastné schopnosti, keby fotoaparáty diaľkovo bežali spolu s CHDK skriptami. Žiadosť ich autorom by mohla pomôcť. ---- Q. Spotrebúva CHDK program viac baterky? A1. (odpoveď hodná mudrca) Áno, pretože budete používať fotoaparát omnoho viac! A2. Obávaný a záhadný problém vycucaných bateriek. Najprv zistíte nielen, že váš fotoaparát sa viac zahrieva, ale aj že cucá baterky asi tak 10x rýchlejšie. Nebojte sa, toto nemá nič do činenia s CHDK samotným. Má to niečo spoločné, s tým ako veľmi sa snažíte robiť veci, ktoré ste nerobili pre tým. Sekvencie s 10 a viac zábermi, testy intervalometra, prebehnete všetky skripty, budete hľadať najvhodnejšie farbičky pre grafické rozhranie, meniť rozloženie prvkov na obrazovke, porovnávať typy histogramov, nastavovať a testovať citlivosť pre Zebra mód, nahrávať všetky mriežky a zisťovat, ktorá vám sedí najviac, testovať čítačku súborov na obľúbenej e-knihe, strácať sa v Sokobane alebo Reversi, atď, atď. Neschopní odložiť fotoaparát na celé hodiny a objavovať a robiť nové veci. Budete tvrdiť, že sa vám to stalo už po 10 minútach používania CHDK, ale myslím si, že ak si to odstopujete, tak zistíte, že ste v tom boli celé hodiny. (Čas beží rýchlo, keď sa zabávate.) Je to tiež psyhologická záležitosť. Napätie na NiMH baterkách spadne veľmi rýchlo z najväcsej hodnoty na hodnoty bežné pri ich používaní. Zbadáte ten prvý pokles pri použití nových bateriek a myslíte si, že že to bude klesať vždy tak rýchlo. Na tento efekt, že "CHDK strašne rýchlo žerie baterky" si zvyknete asi po 3 mesiacoch hrania sa s CHDK. Môžete zvážiť kúpu ďalších dvoch párov nabíjateľných bateriek (vždy udržujte ďalšie páry bateriek nabité, rýchlonabíjačka s nabíjacím prúdom aspoň 500mA by mohla pomôcť) pokiaľ sa tento problém sám neporieši. :) B. Pár ľudí meralo mieru spotreby bateriek a zistili, že CHDK neovplyvňuje ich spotrebu (ani minimálne). Nie je žiaden rozdiel, či je živý histogram zapnutý alebo nie, pretože procesor fotoaparátu beží stále (sleduje či stláčate gombíky v slučke) a histogram sa počíta aj keď sa nezobrazuje. Používtelia CHDK majú tendenciu namačkávať spúšť častejšie ako obyčajní užívatelia, pretože im to umožňuje vidieť nielen štvorček, ale aj histogram, zebru, atď. Treba myslieť na to, že to zapína zakaždým aj automatické zaostrovanie a ďalšie energeticky "hladné" funkcie. Ak vás zaujíma, ktorý mód žerie koľko bateriek, detaily môžete nájsť tu (anglicky). ---- Q. Na čom je založený Histogram/Zebra? Na JPEGu alebo na RAWe? Je založený na náhľadoch, alebo viac technicky povedané, na obrázkoch z vyrovnávacej pamäte živého náhľadu, ktorá obsahuje YUV dáta. ---- Q. Prečo niektoré extrémne prenastavenia nefungujú? Nedarí sa mi prinútiť fotoaparát, aby spravil 2-minútovú expozíciu, aj keď som nastavil 120 sekúnd. Prečo tiež nemôžem použiť ISO 3200, keď som ho nastavil? Tiež: je nejaký zoznam, kde si viem pozrieť fotoaparáty podporujúce CHDK, aby som si vybral taký, čo naplní moje očakávania podľa vylepšených funkcií? A. Pozri si túto stránku a tabuľku o všetkých prenastaveniach (v poslednej verzii CHDK) pre každý konkrétny model fotoaparátul: Nové funkcie s CHDK :(Je stále možné pridávať honotenia, pokojne prispejte.) Q. Do akej miery sú cchdk.cfgs kompatibilné? Môžem použiť rovnaké *.cfg súbory na rôznych SD kartách a používať ich medzi rôznymi modelmi fotoaparátov? A. Asi od polovice septembra 2008 sa dajú použivať cchdk.cfg konfiguračné súbory na všetkých verziách CHDK, vrátane tých čo budú nasledovať * - keby sa nedalo, tak to oznámime alebo pravdepodobne premenujeme konfiguračný súbor. Môžete použiť rovnaký *.cfg súbor na rôznych SD kartách bez problémov - avšak NESMIETE používať *.cfg súbor z iného modelu fotoaparátu, napr. *.cfg súbor z G9 na IXUS - pravdepodobne nie su kompatibilné. Ak skopírujete celý obsah SD karty na inú SD kartu, aby ste ju použili v inom fotoaparáte (v inom modeli (napr. g9 vs. ixus) alebo na rovnakom modeli) niektoré veci nemusia fungovať úplne správne, napríklad: subor s informáciami o zlých pixloch - ten sa mení od fotoaparátu k fotoaparátu. Tiež *.edg súbory sa budú líšíť na rôznych modeloch. * Hovoríme o oficiálnych CHDK verziách (hlavne o autobuilde). Ak používate vývojové vetvy niekoho iného alebo experimentálne buildy, tak nemôžeme zaručiť, ze to pobeží - vždy si zálohujte *.cfg súbory, keď prejdete na iný (neoficiálny-CHDK-) build! Často *.cfg konfiguračné súbory NIE SÚ kompatibilné ! Toto sa netýka Microfunguys SDM buildu - ten používa iné meno pre konfiguračný súbor. ---- Q. Mám Mac, ako môžem používať s CHDK? Q'''. Zdá sa mi, že CHDK nebeží zo žiadnej SD karty, ktorú dám do fotoaparátu. Alebo potom čo sa mi podarilo CHDK rozbehať, nedarí sa mi bežať skripty písané pre môj fotoaparát! '''A. Ak používate CHDK s MAC-om, choďte na stránku Mac FAQ (anglicky). Všetky otázky vám budú zodpovedané práve tam. ---- Q. CHDK mi ide, ale niekedy mi fotoaparát spadne. Je to chyba? A. Môže to byť chyba, najmä ak ide o nový port CHDK pre váš fotoaparát. Ale tiež často pády nastávajú kôli nedostatku RAM pamäti, zvlášť ak máte fotoapát, ktorý má malú pamäť ako napr. A710IS, A630 alebo A570IS. Ani Canon firmvér ani CHDK nedávajú výstup pre chyby ohľadom pamäte. Existujú spôsoby ako šetriť RAM, prosím, prečítajte si CHDK/Používanie pamäte fotoaparátov (anglicky) pre viac informácií. ---- Next Step: Downloads ----